


Listen to Me, My Love

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Best friends Aleks and Jordan join forces to fight crime!, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Investigator!Aleks, M/M, Medium!Jordan, Town of Salem AU, i suck at summaries, or something..., this is gonna be way sadder than it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first night in this hell hole of a town after that, and Jordan was terrified.</p><p>(In which Jordan's a medium trying his best to survive while in love with his best friend and having to deal with an asshole of an almost brother.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Me, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: Wow, this story is old. Like, really old. Super old. It's older than my TehChaos one shot, meaning I started it about 2, 3 months ago. And it's still not finished. :(
> 
> Anyway, I had an obsession with Chilled's Town of Salem videos - I still do now - and I wanted to do something similar to the game, just with other people. My love for Jormus started around the same time, so I wanted to do this.
> 
> Here are the so far revealed roles for people in the story that don't need to be hidden for shock value: Jordan - Medium, random guy - Doctor, Aleks - Investigator.
> 
> The title may be strange now, but the meaning behind it will be revealed in later parts. This chapter is mainly Jordan's thoughts, KootraHD bromance and the set up for the story, but Seamus will be introduced next chapter.

It's the first night in this hell hole of a town after that, and Jordan was terrified. Absolutely, completely terrified. He could remember the blood, pooling around the steps, the limp hand, with a piece of paper slotted inside, the screams, echoing around him. It was the first murder Salem had seen in a long, long time. And now a killer was on the loose, able to kill whoever he pleased.

Jordan remembered very well the 'Medium's Curse', which dictated that he was most likely to die, in a situation like this. About ten years ago, a young girl was stabbed brutally in the chest. The girl who could hear the voices of the recently departed, gone before she could do her job. And now, it was a very real possibility that it would happen to him. 

He could very well be wiped out in an instant, either by the knife-wielding maniac, who did it all for the thrill, or the gun-toting mafia, who did it for their family. Neither option sounded good to him. He'd spent nights thinking about this before, whether he wanted a quick death, or a slow fall, but, not until now, did they feel like something that could ever happen to him. Before it was speculation, now it was reality.

And there was a chance that anyone of his friend's could die. The past murders were done at random and anyone could be killed. Anyone. Aleks, the sarcastic brunette with offensive words just slipping out his mouth. Dan, the kind-hearted man who he now knew as his best friend. James, the forever angry, but forever hilarious, neighbour. The names just kept piling up in his head. Dex. Eddie. Nick. Steven. Kevin. He knew nearly everyone in the town, and was almost good friends with the majority. That added so many more. Anthony. Max. John. Anthony again. Tom. Michelle. Adam. So many. And then there was Seamus...

Jordan would be lying if he said that the witty blonde didn't mean the world to him; more than the world, actually. The universe would be a better wording. The sarcastic man sent shivers down his spine and a few kind words from him could set a spring in his step. And the thought of him dead, lying in a ditch, broke his heart into pieces. 

He could remember clearly the words whispered in his ear just hours before. "I'll protect you. Don't worry, Jordan." And those words, no matter how sincere, did nothing to calm the frantic beating of his heart or the alarmed thoughts running through his head. If not, they only worsened them. He had no idea what lengths Seamus would go to protect him; as a friend, of course. But he knew Seamus, he knew what he would do, and he knew that the blonde would do anything for a friend.

These thoughts clouded his mind, and he could barely hear the rapid talking of the man that had fell that morning. All he could hear were a few jumbled sentences. 'I was the goddamn Doctor-', 'I can't believe I was first-', 'All I saw was red, I tell you-' Jordan made a casual movement to write down these facts, but only in scribbled writing, and a few words missing.

He braced for his door opening, or his window shattering. He waited, flinching in his seat at the slightest sound. He listened and looked carefully, eyes trained on his surroundings.

He waited, and waited, and waited. And nothing happened.

-

Jordan woke to a quiet tapping at his door, and he jumped off the table, hand rubbing at his eyes, to see the light of the morning coming through his windows and ink all over his arm. 'I must have fallen asleep while writing,' he thought, pushing himself up on unsteady arms, and walking on shaky legs to the door.

On the other side is Aleks, with bloodshot eyes and messy clothing, who looks like he hasn't slept or ate in weeks, hoodie hanging off his shoulders and body slumped. He must notice the others questioning eyebrow, as he replies with a quick, "Couldn't sleep."

"I was terrified," the brunette continues, stepping through the threshold and smiling at Jordan, albeit strained. "Thought someone was going to get me. Luckily enough, the only one who visited was a stray. You should stop feeding them, they're all over us now."

'Why is Aleks here? There's got to be more to it than a just a friendly chat. Something bad's happened, other wise he would have seen me outside,' he realised, his heart going cold. 'Something really bad has happened.'

"Aleks, what's wrong?" Seeing the man look over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, Jordan looked into brown and could tell how weary the other is. "What's happened?"

"...They found two others dead last night. Mafia and a normal killer. They got Krism. You know, Michelle's fiancé. She's devastated. And, um..." he gulped. "They got Lyle."

Letting his emotions run free, Jordan slapped a hand over his mouth. He'd known the crude man ever since they were teenagers. Noticing the tears welling in blue eyes, Aleks quickly added, "It was quick. Just a knife to the chest. And I'm not any closer to figuring it out." He rubbed a hand over his face, and sat against the edge of the kitchen table, stating with little enthusiasm. "I only know that Chilled is definitely safe. He's probably escort. Other than that, I have no clue."

Figuring it was best to steer the other away from the thoughts clearly stressing him, Jordan brought the investigator's mind back to their dead friend. "How'd Dex take it?" He was worried, of course, about the Brit's reaction. The two had not been close, not for years, but Jordan clearly remembered the duo in their earlier days, when nothing could tear them apart. Nothing. And nothing could separate a bond like that, not large fights, not disagreements, not even years of no contact.

"As you'd expect," the brunette sighed. "He's fucking broken. Dan decided to tell him, and after that, he started to stare off into the distance. It was like he was in a trance. A few minutes later, he fled away into his house and hasn't been out since. I went to check on him, and it wasn't good. All I got out of him was some sobbing, some yelling to tell me to get out and..."

"And?" Jordan asked, seeing the obviously pained man, slump even further, eyes looking up, drained of any happiness. "What else did he say?"

"I don't remember most of it," Aleks explained, rubbing his arm. "It was mostly jumbled up words. I'm pretty sure he was in a frenzy of some kind. But I caught four words. Just those. He, um... He said.... He mumbled, 'Goddammit, I loved him.'"

"Oh no," Jordan said, eyes downcast. He had always had sneaking suspicions about the two ever since he caught them tangled together when they were fifteen, with Lyle's face buried in the Brit's chest and both of them with sleepy smiles on their faces. But this confirmed it. And now Lyle was gone...

"Oh no, indeed," Aleks muttered, looking over at the clock. "Sorry, Jordan, but I've got to go. Jake and Kevin are waiting for me," he slid off the table and ran over, patting the other's arm. "By the way, Seamus was looking for you. Wanted to talk to you about something." Noticing the others furrowed eyebrows, he smiled. "It's nothing bad. Well, at least I think it is. I have a feeling he's got something really important to tell you."

"Something important?" Jordan questioned, head tilting back up to look at his smirking friend. "Like what?" He had no idea what Seamus would want to tell him. Right now, 'important' meant something life changing, and he doubted it was that essential at this point in time.

"No idea," the other told him, but inside Aleks was chuckling. He was in no way blind, and knew exactly what was going on between these two. And with the murders happening, and the chance of being killed at any point, well, the brunette expected Seamus to finally reveal his true feelings. "But if he tells you his role, don't forget to tell me. That'll leave one less person to investigate."

Jordan nodded at that. "Don't worry, I will. Have fun on your date," he teased, giggling at the blush that spread across the brunette's cheeks, but soon turned serious. "And be careful, Aleks. I don't want to see you or any of the others die tonight."

The other tried his best to look reassuring with the pink on his cheeks, "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. You can't exactly defend yourself in this state." He stared at the ground after that, flushing under Jordan's gaze. "I know, I know. I can't either, but still. You're not exactly the most violent person around, and I have a feeling if anyone came in here you would barely put up a fight."

Jordan couldn't argue with that. He did know how to fight; he had hunted all his life, with his bow and his knives - which had been, in the panic of the previous day, taken away from him by the town - and he had a tendency to get unnecessarily bloodthirsty when angry, but that was rare and he certainly didn't want to hurt anyone. Even if that person was trying to kill him. And, with the lack of sleep he was getting, if he was attacked, his movements would be sluggish and slow.

"Aleks, I'll be fine," he attempted to console the other, but was failing considerably, as shown by the completely unconvinced look on the brunette's face. "Look. There's at least 500 people in Salem. And just two killers." 'Or maybe more,' he thought, thinking of Seamus' words. "There's a very small chance that I'll be attacked, or you will, or any of our friends will."

"I hope so," his friend replied, with little confidence in his eyes. "But I have a feeling someone we are close to isn't going to make it. It's just a hunch," he clarified, looking up into concerned blue eyes. "And I may be overreacting. That doesn't make it any less scary, for any of us."

"I know it doesn't," Jordan sighed, giving in to Aleks' concerns. "I'll look after myself, okay? I'll try my best. Just go, Aleks. Have fun." 'While you still can,' the brunette thinks, scolding himself seconds later. 'Aleks is not going to die. Don't even think about that, Jordan.'

"I will,' the brunette said, eyes downcast and voice low, walking to the door, stopping when his fingers touch the cold metal. "Hey, Jordan," he calls over his shoulder, sounding completely serious, no sarcastic tone or teasing words.

Jordan hummed, looking over at his best friend with a raised eyebrow, wondering what else he had to say. Taking in the shadow over his face and his stoic expression, he assumed it was more about the death around the town, and staying safe. 'I'm meant to be the protective one, not you, Aleks.'

A few moments of tense silence passed between the two. 'Well, get on with it, Aleksandr,' Jordan thought, waiting for the words to spill out of the other's mouth. 'What do you want to say?'

"When you go over to Seamus'," the brunette almost whispered, cold as ice. "Don't..." He cut off suddenly, his head tilting down, until it snapped up again, grin wide and sinister. "Don't forget to use protection," he sang, before rushing out of the door before Jordan could even register what he had said.

A few moments pass, a face getting redder and redder until a deep shade of scarlet that most would consider unhealthy, and a voice shouts with heavy embarrassment, "Aleksandr!"

It's all Jordan can manage, but it makes Aleks laugh all the same, chuckling as he runs down the steps and away from his friend's house.

The giggles are almost calming and the blush is almost normal, and it makes Jordan's lip quirk with something close to joy.

After that news, he needed this.


End file.
